Sex In Gothem City
by Wwk2010
Summary: Joker, Harley Quinn, and Poison Ivy, Bane, Catwoma, Batman, Robin, Sex
1. Laughing Joker

**CHAPTER 1**

The Joker sat at the table tapping his finger tips on the table. His irratation was relavant. The chair he sat in was broken and laid to the side. He let out a snarl through his scarred lips as Harley Quinn walked up behind him. She wrapped her long arms around his neck as she leans over and kisses him on the cheek. She notices his non-response and begins to pout.

"What is wrong, Mr. J," Harley asks.

He moves his shoulder knocking her arms off. Harley walks over and sits on Joker's lap. Her short dress rides up on her thighs and barely covers her red underwear. She looks at the Joker and begins to pout more as his looks has still has not changed.

"What can I do to take your mind off this?" Harley asks.

Harley gets a quirky idea as she sits on his lap. She stands up in front of Joker and bends over. Her bright red panties barely hug her round ass. She looks back at Joker and he raises an eyebrow.

"You want more," Harley asks.

She takes her fingers and pulls at her panties. She licks her lips as she takes her other hand and pulls down her panties revealing her beautiful ass. She rubs the two sides of her ass gently as the Joker stops tapping his fingers. His hand begins to rub the top of his zipper as Harley lets out a laugh.

"So, I have your attention." Harley laughs.

Joker pulls down his zipper and his seven inch member falls out of his pants. He begins to stroke it as Harley turns around her rubs her breasts, pushing them together and pulling them apart. She unzips the top of her uniform and pulls out her plump breasts. She moves her hands over her breasts and licks her lips. Joker motions for her to come here. Harley giggles and rushes over. She straddles Joker and lowers herself onto his cock. She lets out a moan as it enters her and arches her back as Joker gently pumps into her tight hole. It was a wonder why it was tight because all the guys in Gothem has had a turn at her. She lets out a longer moan as he pumps deeper and deeper into her.

"Oh, Mr. J," Harley moans.

"You like that," Joker asks.

Harley moans a yes as Joker picks up speed, ramming all of his inches inside her at once. A knock comes at the door but is too soft to desturb the two.

"Well, well," Poison Ivy's voice creeps into the room.

She walks up to the two and Joker looks at her as Harley is too much ecstasy to say anything. Poison Ivy looks at him.

"Sorry to disturb you. I will leave," Poison Ivy says going to leave.

Joker grabs her and pulls her back to the two. Joker looks at her and then at Harley.

"Suck her tits," Joker moans.

Harley looks at Poison Ivy as she lowers herself to her breasts. Poison leans foreward and begins to suck on Harley's tits. Harley lets out a scream of pleasuer. Poison Ivy's hand moves to her crotch and she shoves her fingers insider herself. Joker begins to go harder at the sight he is watching. He lifts Harley off of him and Harley stands up. Poison Ivy moves over and begins to suck Joker as Harley lowers herself in between Poison Ivy legs she begins to lick Poison's pussy by moving her bathing suit bottoms. Joker leans back and enjoys the ride. Poison looks at Joker and pulls off his dick. Joker looks at her confused.

"Batman escaped." Poison says.

Joker bitch slaps Poison and she falls to the floor. Harley sits up as Joker stands up and zips his pants furious.

"Find him!" Joker screams leaving the room.

Harley moves over to Poison as she is recovering herself. Poison looks at Harley.

"It wasn't my fault," Poison says.

"Don't worry, we will find him," Harley says.

To Be Continued..,


	2. Bad Kitty

CHAPTER 2

Batman looked over the edge of the building. His breath was uneven and rugged as he just escaped from armed gaurds the Joker sent after him. He lets out a sigh as Catwoman's whip wrapped around his throat tightly. The whip is pulled back and Batman falls to the floor and skids across the concrete roof a little.

Catwoman lets out a wicked laugh as she slings back her whip. Her tight leather suit hugged her in all the right places. Catwoman whipped the top of the concrete roof as she walks toward him. She places her heel on Batman's chest shoving him back down. A huge girn spread across her face.

"Well hello, little Bat," Catwoman laughed.

Batman looks at her too out of breaht to fight.

"If you are going to kill me. Kill me," Batman says.

Catwoman gets on top of him and runs her claws across the bottom of his chin. She then runs it down his armor.

"Why would I kill you? When I can have fun with you," Catwoman says grabbing Batman's croutch.

Batman refuses to fight her as she rips off his utility belt and then slides his pants down. She moves down and licks the top of his dick head like it were a bowl of milk. Batman lets out a moan and then a moan as she begins to nibble on it. Catwoman smiles wider as she runs back up to the head of his cock and slides the seven inchers down into her mouth. He lets out a louder moan as she bobs up and down on it. Batman is in extasy as Catwoman is knocked off of him by Robin.

Catwoman slides across the roof before flipping over on her feet and smacking her whip on the ground and extending her claws with an evil hiss.

Robin looks at her and then down at Batman. He smiles widely.

"Oh it is that kind of party," Robin laughs.

Catwoman stands up and walks back over to Robin. She grabs his croutch but he lets out a laugh as he moves away from her and then gets on the down. He begins to suck Batman's cock.

Catwoman shakes her head.

"Always knew you were a fag," Catwoman said walking up and straddiling Batman's head.

She unzips her catsuit and chunks it to the ground. Her bare perky tits and tight pussy is seen. She lowers herself down and Batman looks at her. She lets out a pur in excitment as Batman begins to eat her out. She lets out a loud scream and runs her hand over her tits.

"Oh, yes," Catwoman screams.

Robin stands up and pulls off his tights. He moves over the top of Batman's dick and Batman jerks up. He removes his mouth from Catwoman's croutch.

"I only fuck pussy," He says.

Robin stands up pissed off. He pulls up his tights and walks over to Catwoman. She looks at him and Batman does too as Robin kicks her in the face. On impact Catwoman is knocked out and thrown to the floor. Batman pulls up his pants and grabs his belt and stands up.

"What is wrong with you," Batman asks.

Robin shakes his head.

"You only fuck pussy," Robin says walking off as Batman follows him.

Moments later, Two Goons of the Joker walk up and sees Catwoman . The bigger man grabs his croutch and looks to the smaller one.

"Man, I could really get off right now," The Bigger one says.

"Hell yeah," Says the smaller one.

To Be Continued...


	3. Two Is Better Than One

**CHAPTER 3**

Robin rushes down the hallway until Bane hits him in the throat as hard as he can. Robin rolls to the ground grabbing his throat chocking. He looks up at Bane and lets out a scream as Bane grabs him.

"You want to fly fairy," Bane laughs.

Bane chunks Robin to the ground and rolls. He looks up at him as a scream is heard and Bane looks toward it.

"Ha, found her," Bane laughs.

Catwoman is seen naked as she is chunked beside Robin. She looks at Robin and laughs and then back at Bane.

"Doing, Joker's dirty work, Bane?" Catwoman laughs.

Bane undoes his pants and lets out a laugh.

"I will let make you learn, little pussy cat. Strip the boy too." Bane says.

The goons rip off Robin's clothes as the two lay naked. Bane slips off his pants as his cock falls down. Robin lets out a sigh as Catwoman laughs.

"What is so funny?" Bane asks.

"Batman is bigger than you." Catwoman laughs.

Bane walks over and shoves his cock into Catwoman's mouth. Bane laughs as he force feeds Catwoman all of him. He gestures to Robin. "Y'all can fight over the boy," Bane laughs. The two goons begin to feel up on Robin as Robin hurts too much to fight them off. Robin begins to push them off as the bigger goon places Robin's face on his crotch.

"Don't bit." The Goon says.

Bane looks at them as Catwoman gags on him.

To Be CONTINUED….


	4. My Veins Have Eyes For You

Chapter 4:

Poison Ivy stepped into the room. Her heels clicked against the ground as she reaches out touching one of her veins. It slowly wraps around her hand lifting her into the air. She couldn't help but feel at home with her plants but something had changed. Something was different. She looks around herself confused as the plants slithered up her legs pulling them apart. She goes to let out a scream but another vein wraps around her mouth. She fights against it but it seemed too late.

The vein made it's way up into her crotch. It rips off her panties that blocked anything entering. It moves deeps within her as she screams once again. She struggles against it trying desperately to free herself but the vein continues to penetrate her deeply. Tears stream down her face. She tries to pull against it but they begin to tear into her flesh. It pulls her head back. She now stares at a ceiling. The vein moves in and out of her repeatedly getting deeper with each thrust.

She feels it moving inside her almost exploring her vagina. Two other veins move to her breasts wrapping around them stimulating her nipples. She felt weird but she began to enjoy it. She arches her back feeling the vein move through her. She never had this sensation before. The vein moves from around her mouth. She lets out ear shattering moans as the veins move faster and faster within her. She couldn't help but enjoy every second until cum began to seep from her. She lets out another moan before slipping from her veins onto the floor.

"You like?" A familiar voice entered her ears until she looks up. It was Batman in his anatomically correct suit. He had his cock out stroking it.

"You looked good up there." Batman says beating his meat faster and harder as he leans his head back. Ivy crawls over to him on all fours.

"Let me show you." She says feeling her mouth with his cock. He takes her by her ruby red hair beginning to face fuck her deep and hard. She gags only once.

"That's right you bitch." He tells her getting deeper and deeper inside her throat. Ivy braces herself against his knees as he shoves himself all the way in. Her tongue escapes as it licks his balls gently. He lets out a moan before blowing his loud in her throat. It begins to seep out the sides of her mouth before he pulled out.

"What did you do?" She asks, "To my plants."

"I made them better." Batman says as he pulls out a clicker. He presses a button as the plants wrap around her holding her up suspended in mid-air. He had more planned for her abuse. This was just the beginning.

He moves toward her crotch beginning to eat her out tasting the cum that lie inside her. She moans.

"Good girl." He tells her removing his tongue from inside her, "We are going to have fun."


End file.
